


In His Brother's Eyes

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Incest, M/M, Salt And Burn, Sex on the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s eyes met his, flame dancing in their depths,  and it was more than the salt and burn between them that heated him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Brother's Eyes

  
He didn’t know what was different tonight.  He’d seen the fire in his eyes before, the way the light danced across the green fields of his gaze.  Maybe it was the set of his face, the way the flames seemed to come from within, like hell was held inside those eyes in a way that Sam would never be able to heal.  Maybe it was the intensity of his gaze as he swept over the area, always watching out, always alert for something, anything that might be ready to attack, anything that might try to get to Sam, to take his brother from him a second time.  Or maybe it was just that after everything else they’d been through, everything else they’d seen, Sam was able to see what had always been, what always should have been.

Dean’s eyes met his, flame dancing in their depths, and it was more than the salt and burn between them that heated him. 

He found himself moving without meaning to.  He needed.  God how he needed.  He’d been cold for so long, no matter how warm it got.  His fingers ached from the perpetual chill of it, his body needing Dean’s warmth in ways he’d never before known.  The world was crashing around them on all sides, and like the Titanic, Sam was going down.  Too fucking arrogant, too fucking proud to see what everyone else had been telling him all along, but Dean, Dean was the fucking lifeboat taking him to dry land.  Dean was the fire that melted the ice flows away, the land that grounded him and gave him a safe berth.  He was the lifeline he’d always know, he’d always grasped hold of.

His hands were clenched in Dean’s jacket but there was still nothing in his head but the need for warmth.  The need for Dean to keep him safe and still and whole.  His lips crashed into his brother’s, Dean’s surprised gasp not as harsh as it should have been, but Dean had to have seen him coming across the fire, had to have known what was in his eyes. 

Dean opened to him, opened and pulled him closer until one hand cupped Sam’s face.  He pulled away, his brother’s breath still on his lips as his fingers gentled him.  A sob nearly broke free of Sam’s lungs but he held on, held it back because Dean was already looking at him like he was some broken thing.  And he was.

“I’ve got you Sammy.”

His lips were back then, more demanding but softer all the same.  Sam felt himself pulled away from the fire, away from Dean’s lips, but his brother’s hands never let go, never stopped holding and caressing and before Sam could protest he was pushed back against the cool metal of the Impala.

“Dean…” he looked up from his hands still clenched in Dean’s jacket and the fire still danced impossibly in his brother’s eyes.  “I’m so fucking cold.”

“Gonna warm you up.”  And then his lips were on his skin, the soft press against his neck followed by the sharp sting of teeth and Sam dropped his head back against the hood of the car, his moan filling the dilapidated family cemetery. 

Dean’s hands pushed the shirt off Sam’s shoulders, forcing him to let go of Dean’s jacket.  Dean dropped it on the front seat and pulled Sam’s tee shirt off with it.  

“You gonna help me here?”  Dean’s voice was light, teasing, but there was something in his tone that bled uncertainty.

Sam nodded, but there was more to it than that.  As soon as he had Dean’s jacket off, he pushed his fingers up under the hem of his brother’s shirt and he was suddenly entranced by the warmth of his skin.  Dean drew in a deep breath as Sam fell to his knees, pushing Dean’s shirt aside to bury his face in the warm skin above his hip. 

“Jesus Sammy.”    He felt Dean moving, realized that he was removing his shirt, getting it out of Sam’s way and he leaned in, kissing at the warm skin in gratitude.  He traced a line across Dean’s stomach, feeling the twitch of muscles as he bit lightly at his brother’s hipbone.  He needed more though, needed it all and as he looked up, saw the heat in his brother’s eyes, his hands began to undo his jeans, pulling them down with his boxers to lay in a pool at his feet. 

Sam nuzzled at his brother’s hardness, inhaling his scent, trying to memorize the smell and feel and sound as Dean moaned with him.  He licked his lips, then brought his hands up, one to hold his brother’s hip and the other to wrap around his cock.  He licked the head of it, needed the taste of his brother as well.  When he wrapped his lips around him it was like trying to eat the flame whole, his skin so fucking hot to his tongue.  He sucked and licked and then Dean was thrusting into him and Sam just opened up, let himself rest against the door of the car and let the fire inside Dean ride him.

Dean’s hand was in his hair, fingers pulling and releasing with little tugs that felt so damn good, that grounded him, reminded him where he was, what he was doing.  When Dean pulled away from him, Sam grabbed his hips sharply to keep him close. 

Dean pulled Sam from his knees though, pulled him up to his lips and Sam let Dean devour his mouth.  When broke away from the kiss, he licked his lips as he brought their foreheads together.  “What do you need Sammy?” 

Sam closed his eyes and Dean leaned into his neck, nipping lightly at the skin there.  “Need you to warm me, inside out.  So fucking cold all the time.”

Dean bit hard and Sam moaned into it, his hips jutting forward for the friction of Dean’s thigh. 

“You ever done this before Sammy?”  Sam just shook his head.  “Gonna hurt.  I don’t… we could go back to the motel.  I don’t have anything here.”

“No, here.  I can take it Dean, please?”  He knew he was begging and he didn’t care.  He didn’t care that he was asking to get fucked in the middle of a cemetery, didn’t care it was his first time, or Dean’s, or what anyone would think if they knew.  He needed Dean, needed this more than he needed oxygen. 

Dean cursed something into Sam’s skin but then he was pulling back and his hands were pushing Sam’s pants down, moving Sam around until his chest was pressed against the hood of the car.  He felt Dean pressed between his legs, felt this brother’s hard cock rub over his hole and down the crease of his body until he was nestled there, the tip of his cock leaking precome over the back of Sam’s balls. 

“That what you want Sammy?”  Dean asked, thrusting a couple times until Sam’s hips were moving with him, trying to get Dean to slip inside where he really wanted.

“Dean, please,”

He felt Dean pull back, felt his brother’s hand on his cheek, spreading him wider and then the blunt push of his finger.  It burned as his brother fucked a finger into his virgin ass, but it didn’t take long for the burn to feel like something else and he was pressing back into it, asking for more.  Dean gave him what he asked for, pressing a second finger in, then a third when he was begging for it. 

Dean didn’t make him beg after that though.  He stretched him open and when Dean’s fingers left his body, he felt the tip of his cock pressing against his entrance.  Sam clenched his fists, trying to keep the rest of his body relaxed.  He felt the slight push and took a deep breath, knowing it for the only warning that he was gonna get. 

Dean pushed in hard and fast, always the one to rip the band-aid off instead of pulling slowly at it.  Sam’s head hit the top of the car as he breathed through the pain, waited for it to lessen until he was aware enough that he could feel the slight rocking motion Dean was making with his hips.  His brother’s hands were on either side of his head, his chest against Sam’s back, his mouth brushing over the nape of his neck.  “Fuck, Sammy, fuck,” was the litany on his lips, said over and over again.

Sam took a deep breath and pushed back against his brother.  Dean gasped and Sam could see his knuckles turning white as he clenched them tighter.

“Yeah Dean, come on.” He whispered.

He felt Dean’s hips pulling away, felt the slide of his brother’s cock inside his body and it was so dirty, wrong, hot, right he wanted to cry out in relief.  He sobbed out “please,” instead and then Dean was thrusting into him, long and hard, each thrust a statement of will because they were both so damn close to the edge.  Dean was gonna burn him up alive though, burn them both up with his hips and his lips and the dirty words spilling from his fucking perfect mouth.

“Fuck Sammy, so fucking hot on my cock.  Fuck, the way you want it, the way you took it, so fucking good Sammy.  All mine Sammy, all fucking mine.  Gonna make you burn for it baby brother, gonna make you burn for me from now on.”

When Dean reached underneath him, fingers wrapping around Sam’s cock, he didn’t fight the scream that was building, just let it out, let his brother hear how fucking good it was, how hot it felt to have him sliding in and out of his body. 

Calloused fingers pulled him hard, in time with the thrust of his hips and then Sam was coming all over the grill of the car, Dean’s hips pumping into him like nothing else mattered and when his brother’s words turned to sharp gasps and his hips stuttered to a halt, Sam pushed back hard, clenching his body as much as he could and Dean moaned his name before biting hard on Sam’s neck, painting his insides with come and possession and the heat he had been longing for.

He wasn’t sure how long it took before they were both calmed, before their bodies had stopped twitching, but then Dean was pulling out and away and Sam started to get up, ready to pull his clothes back on, but Dean’s hand pushed him back against the hood.  He turned his head, watched Dean grab his shirt from the car and wipe himself off before he pulled his clothes back on. 

He came back to Sam then, using the tee shirt to wipe him off also, clean up the mess he was and Sam was sure, feeling the way Dean’s hands spread him open one last time, to see if there was any damage from what he’d done.  It must not have been too bad because then Dean was pulling Sam’s pants up for him. 

Sam took his jeans from Dean’s control and did the zipper and button himself, grimacing slightly at the pain in his ass as he moved a little, but he didn’t say anything. 

As he did it, Dean threw the shirt he’d cleaned them up with into the fire.  Sam watched him from the distance, wondered what it all meant now, worried that maybe Dean wasn’t as okay with what just happened as Sam was.

Dean kept his head down as he walked back to the Impala.  “Come on Sammy.  Let’s get back to the motel,” he said, opening the driver’s door, grabbing for his button up to cover up his naked chest.  Sam threw his tee shirt on and took his seat in the car.      

The drive was silent and Sam kept his eyes away from his brother.  He could feel Dean watching him, assessing him.  He didn’t know what to say to break the silence though.  Thank you seemed inadequate for what he’d asked his brother to do and are you alright seemed hypocritical.

Dean entered the room first, as usual and Sam sat down on his bed, eyes closed as he tried to regain a measure of his normal composure.  It felt melted, like parts of it were perfectly in tact, but others were slipping and sliding down his face, unable to stay in their original space when faced with the heat that now seemed to consume him from the inside. 

He could feel it, could feel where his brother’s come burned inside him, worming its way up his body and into his soul.  When he opened his eyes Dean was staring at him, concern all over his face, but still, that fire dancing in his eyes.

“You alright Sammy?”  He asked cautiously.

Sam nodded and Dean waited for more.  Sam stood, stripping out of his clothes, then turned to Dean, stripping him as well.  He manhandled his brother into the bed and didn’t stop until he could rest his head on his brother’s shoulder the way he used to as a kid.

Dean let out a small huff of understanding before wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders.  “You alright Sammy?”  He repeated. 

Sam nodded again.  “Yeah Dean,” his words came out slurred and when he looked at his brother he knew his eyes were half lidded.  “Just, warm.  Wanna sleep now.”

“Yeah Sammy, go to sleep.  We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Fuck that,” Sam mumbled into his brother’s chest.  “Fuck me in the morning.  Then you can buy me breakfast.  Deserve it for putting out.” 

He waited, wondering what Dean would say.  If the smart ass showed up he knew they were fine, but if Dean wanted to talk, if Dean was going to get serious then something was off. 

“Peddling your ass for food Sammy?”  Dean asked as one hand found its way to the back of his neck, playing with the curly stands there.  “Breakfast and lunch definitely for the sex.  For peddling your virgin ass though, tomorrow night you get a nice fancy dinner and a much nicer bed to sleep in.”

“Yeah?”  Sam asked.  “Known that I would have done this years ago.”

He could feel Dean’s chest rising in silent laughter and he kissed his brother’s chest, his smile pressed against his skin.  When he fell asleep, he felt loved and for the first time since Cold Oak, he felt warm.  For the first time in his life, in his brother’s arms, he felt safe.    

All because of a damned salt and burn.  When he dreamed it was of fire.  Not the kind that killed and took and destroyed, but the kind that consumed and warmed, the kind that gave and loved.  He dreamed of the heat of his brother inside him, the warmth of his love, and when he woke the next morning, he could still see it.

The fire in his brother’s eyes. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[salt_burn_porn](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) challenge! I think I got it in that order too :P For [](http://lady-simoriah.livejournal.com/profile)[lady_simoriah](http://lady-simoriah.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of "candle light in your eyes"


End file.
